Après la bataille
by mini miss
Summary: Anya va patrouiller avec Buffy un soir à la place d'Alex et agit de façon bizarre... À la Anya quoi!


**Titre : **Après la bataille

**Auteur :** minimiss (faithbadyahoo.ca)

**Catégorie :** K+ flirtant avec le T

**Genre :** Humour

**Spoiler :** Triangle, La déclaration (Crush), saison 5

**Feedback :** Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir.

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui est dans la série n'est pas à moi.

**Résumé:** Buffy et Anya patrouille un soir et Anya se comporte bizarrement…

Dans calme qui suivit la bagarre, une voix enthousiaste s'éleva.

« Wow, Buffy, quelle bataille ! Un coup par-ci, un coup par-là, un pieu dans le cœur et vlan ! Morts, petits vampires ! »

« Merci… » Gromela la tueuse en se relevant.

« T'as vu, j'en ai pulvérisé un ! Quand Alex m'a dit de venir patrouiller avec toi à sa place, j'avais pas envie d'y aller, je lui ai même proposer des trucs pour pas venir, tu sais, des trucs sexuels, mais il a refusé, il a dit qu'avec le bras en écharpe, il serait pas très utile, même si moi je trouve ça très sexy, ça me rappelle comment il a été mâle en essayant de me protéger contre Olaf, même si c'est pas très pratique pour faire l'amour, même si d'un autre côté, c'est moi qui est en position de pouvoir, vu qu'il peut pas vraiment être sur le dessus, quoique c'est souvent comme ça de toute façon. Enfin, tu trouves pas bizarre qu'Alex ait refusé des faveurs sexuelles de ma part ? C'est assez offusquant je trouve. Je devrais peut-être me trouver un homme plus viril… Mais j'aime Alex. Et Alex il peut être vraiment viril. Comme quand on joue qu'il est King Kong et que… »

« ANYA ! Trop d'informations ! »

Buffy aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir entendu la dernière phrase d'Anya, elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de cette image mentale. Tout compte fait, elle aurait tout donné pour ne rien avoir entendu de ce qu'avait dit Anya, elle ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir les détails de la vie sexuelle de son meilleur ami…

Anya haussa les épaules et revint à son idée de base.

« D'accord. Mais c'est une chance que je sois venue finalement, je trouve ça assez excitant ! Les batailles, le sang, l'adrénaline, ça me manque. Même si en fait, c'était rare que j'y participe vraiment. »

Buffy se détourna pour ramasser ses affaires, laissant son interlocutrice faire son petit monologue, n'y prêtant qu'une oreille distraite, comme d'habitude.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait à Dieu pour mériter une soirée entière seule avec Anya !

« Je voudrais bien une fois, rien qu'une fois retrouver mes pouvoirs et me battre contre toi. Juste pour savoir ce que ça fait. Ça doit être vraiment excitant ! Savoir que toute l'attention de la tueuse qui est tournée vers moi seule. Chaque parcelle de ton corps qui se prépare pour _moi_. Ton cœur qui bat de plus en plus vite, la sueur sur ta peau… »

Buffy s'arrêta net, trop estomaquée pour pouvoir faire un mouvement. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement entendre ce qu'elle était en train d'entendre. Elle était en train de rêver…

« Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des chaleurs. »

… ou de faire un cauchemar !

« Hé, Buffy, ça te dirait de rentrer avec moi après la patrouille ? Alex, toi et moi on pourrait faire un truc à trois. »

Ceci dit le plus naturellement du monde.

Buffy se retourna vers Anya. Les dernières paroles de celle-ci n'étaient pas surprenantes... Il s'agissait de Anya ! Mais entendre de la part d'une ex-démone qu'elle voulait essayer des _trucs_ avec une tueuse était un fantasme plutôt répugnant... surtout à l'idée que d'autres démons pourraient aussi avoir de telles pensées quand Buffy les combattait... ça la rendait malade.

Elle était aussi dégoûtée que lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Spike était amoureux d'elle. Peut-être plus même, si c'était possible. À ce souvenir, Buffy frémit d'horreur,

Elle fut ramené à la réalité par la voix d'Anya, qui continua, faisant abstraction de l'expression de choc et de dégoût total de la tueuse.

« Non, attend, je ne partage pas Alex. Que toi et moi alors? »

Buffy continuait de la regarder de cet air horrifié. N'obtenant aucune réponse, l'ex-démone insista sur un ton légèrement agacé.

« Hello, la terre appelle Buffy! T'as envie ou pas? »

« NON! »


End file.
